Year of the Tiger
by Iaveina
Summary: China loved to celebrate Chinese New Year with his people, and even the random appearance of America couldn't spoil his mood. ChinaxAmerica…friendship. Nation and human names used. Oneshot.


**Year of the Tiger**

**Summary: China loved to celebrate Chinese New Year with his people, and even the random appearance of America couldn't spoil his mood. ChinaxAmerica…friendship. Nation and human names used. Oneshot.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia!!!**

**I've been taking Enrichment Chinese (extra-curricular Chinese) since before Christmas and in our lesson last week we learnt Chinese words related to Chinese New Year… The little song in this was pretty much the only reason I wrote this oneshot! So, hence the lack of a proper plot…America wasn't even in my original mind-draft…and then he was originally Japan for one word…Again, I fail at the summary!**

**I was half-planning on writing a FrUK oneshot for the Valentine's Day part of today...but it's not happening.**

**...this is also my first Hetalia fanfiction!  
**

**This oneshot is dedicated to my friend Jess, because she's awesome and needs to be told that more often!!!**

**And special thanks to Emma for basically betaing this for me!**

**

* * *

**Nobody knew how to celebrate Chinese New Year like the Chinese themselves, and for that Wang Yao couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. Despite how hard America and Canada (to name a few of the western Nations, along with their native people) tried they could never outdo the celebrations held by Yao's own people all over the world.

He wandered through the crowded streets of Beijing, through the bright reds and golds and through the sounds of celebration, joyfully drinking in the wonderful atmosphere created by his people. The streets of were absolutely packed with people, young and old alike, and everywhere was full of activity. The sounds of firecrackers being let off almost drowned out the ever-present babble, but Yao found that if he strained his ears he could hear a group of children singing nearby.

"_Xīn nián hăo ya! Xīn nián hăo ya!-_"

Yao smiled at the little melody the children sung, with so much innocence and delight it made him beam with pride, and he dug his hands into his pockets as he stopped to listen to them.

"-_Zhū hé __dá __j__iā xīn nián hăo,-_"

"China! There you are!"

Yao blinked and turned in the direction of the person calling him and sighed.

"I've got to admit, this _is_ pretty awesome! I think it could _almost_ beat the party held in San Francisco!" Alfred F. Jones (aka. America) announced, elbowing his way through a large group of people. He grinned at China. "_Almost_."

"-_Wŏ men chàng gē_,-"

Yao resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Hello America, aru,"

"-_Wŏ men tiào wŭ,_-"

"Happy New Year!!!" Alfred replied, grinning broadly.

"Xīn nián kuài lè,"

"And that too!" Alfred continued as if he'd understood exactly what Yao had just said. Alfred stretched, pointedly ignoring the odd stares he was receiving from the people around him. "So, I don't suppose there's a place to eat around here?"

"-_Zhū hé __dá __jiā xīn nián hăo." _

"Yo! China! You still in there?"

Yao looked back at him. "I'm listening to the children, aru," He waved a hand in the direction of the group of children who, at the completion of their song, had started singing again. Alfred turned to look at them for a moment or two before turning back, and Yao could see that he didn't appreciate it as much as the Oriental Nation did. Again Yao resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You were saying something about food?"

10 minutes later found Yao and Alfred sitting down with a bowl of noodles each. Alfred…wasn't impressed and was clearly having a hard time fighting with his chopsticks. Yao was finding it difficult to suppress his triumphant grin.

"So, what exactly are you doing here, aru?" Yao asked. Alfred looked at him and shrugged slightly.

"You always come to my New Year's party…so…I thought I'd come and check yours out. Although, when I got to your house I didn't expect Japan to be there, I thought you guys didn't like each other,"

"It's a strange relationship," Yao replied, keen to get off the subject of his brother. It was bad enough seeing him every Chinese New Year. "You're being…oddly thoughtful America, aru," Yao continued, genuinely surprised by Alfred's reply.

Alfred chuckled. "Don't tell Arthur, I'll never live it down," He seemed to have figured out how to use his chopsticks and proceeded to slurp down a large amount of noodles. "W'ut 'ur 'z 't?"

"Pardon, aru?"

Alfred swallowed his noodles and tried again. "What year is it?" He repeated. "Last year was the Year of the Ox…?" Yao nodded and Alfred continued, encouraged. "So, which animal is it this year?"

"Hŭ,"

"Who?"

Yao smiled. "Hŭ is Chinese for Tiger, aru,"

"Ah," Alfred nodded. "Whooo," He attempted to repeat the word Yao had said and the older Nation smiled as he helped himself to some noodles. Bright, colourful lights filled the night sky above Beijing and cheers echoed through the streets. Alfred, illuminated partly by the lantern lights nearby and partly by the lights of the fireworks decorating the heavens above, grinned playfully.

"You win this round China, but next year I'll show you,"

Yao doubted it, as nobody knew how to celebrate Chinese New Year like the Chinese themselves.

* * *

**Translations (if anybody is actually Chinese/studying Chinese and spots mistakes with the Pinyin I've used, please feel free to correct me!):**

**The song that the children are singing translates (hopefully) into: **

**Happy New Year!  
Happy New Year!  
Happy New Year to you all,  
We are singing,  
We are dancing,  
Happy New Year to you all.**

…**and is sung to the tune of 'Oh my darling Clementine'.**

**Xīn nián kuài lè = Happy New Year (another way of saying it)**

**Hŭ = Tiger (Thanks to Freakmoister for the correction!)  
**


End file.
